


I've Heard of Worse Reasons

by purpleinkblot



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Modern AU, dragon age modern au, unusual friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleinkblot/pseuds/purpleinkblot
Summary: Warden Blackwall forms an unusual bond with an elf that’s been causing trouble.Modern AU where Blackwall learns more about Sera than he expected, and a kind-of friendship begins.





	I've Heard of Worse Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> A little AU I thought of when I first got into DA
> 
> Rebloggable version here: https://marabrosca.tumblr.com/post/175997991834/ive-heard-of-worse-reasons-serablackwall

Warden Blackwall took pride in his job. That’s what he always told everyone. He felt purpose in dedicating his life to protecting civilians from the plagued monsters that scurried from the underground only to attack the innocent. If you asked anyone in the department about him, they’d tell you he just showed up one day from a different district, but he was a damn fine leader. He wasn’t perfect, and truth be told not too many people knew anything personal about him. But they knew what they needed to know. And he liked to know people that way too.

 

“Didn’t think I’d be seeing you again so soon, Sera.” The officer begrudgingly sighed.  
  
“Life’s a bitch, Beardy.”

 

         He ducked her fuzzy blonde head beneath the doorframe, sternly guiding her into the all-too familiar cop car. He swore by this point there was a groove in the seat from how often she had made her way there. Over the course of a few months since he joined the district, he’d been commemorated for being able to snatch up this spitfire of a girl whose “pranks” and other city-wide antics interfered with investigations. This time around he got a call about someone spray-painting and egging the side of someone’s house. When his high beams shone against that familiar tuft of blonde, he wasn’t even surprised when she started running.

 

         He didn’t do so well in the snow. The wind was nearly paralyzing to his joints as it whipped the flakes up around in the darkness. Sera was impressively quick; traversing fences and climbing drain pipes and managing to outrun an angry dog at one point. This time he counted his lucky stars when she was nearly out of view, but slipped on a patch of ice and landed jaw-first against the concrete. She was squatting on the ground grasping her chin when he managed to catch up, latching out and catching her arm before she could move. A little dribble of blood rolled down her chin from her lip. But as ever, she had the same attitude.

 

“Wow, couldn’t even catch me without cripplin’ me first. Shows how good you are.”

 

“I’m not the one that hurt you. Don’t start making up stories.” He grunted as she was hoisted up, not helping him at all of course by dropping herself into dead weight. It was a game for her to make this as annoying as possible. She always managed to win.

 

         The windshield wipers barely helped to see into the distance, the car giving out pathetic noises as it trudged through the clumps. Sera snickered every time the car gave a weak jump, the snow too high for the wheels to move through without a struggle. Blackwall leaned his head back in frustration and slapped a hand against the steering wheel as the vehicle inevitably stopped. Sera gave out a snarky laugh.

 

“You broke it.”  
  
“I didn’t break anything.” Blackwall made a quick call for a backup vehicle, plopping himself back against the seat and rubbing his temple. His glance moved to the rearview mirror, watching as Sera moved to lie on her back and idly kick against his seat.

 

         Minutes passed without a word, the tapping of heavy snowfall against the window rivaling the silence. Sera let out an inconvenienced sigh, thumping her feet louder against the leather. Blackwall was starting to be suffocated by the mild silence.

 

“What?”

 

“What?” she answered back.  


“What are you breathing so loudly for?”

 

“Psh, getting ready for where you’re taking me. I hate sleepin’ in those bunks.”

 

“You wouldn’t have to if you stayed out of trouble.”

 

“Well _maybe_ trouble should stay away from me. Or not give me a reason to.”

 

“Why were you even tagging-”

 

“And egging.”  
  
“Yes. Why were you tagging _and_ egging that man’s house anyway?” Sera stretched so that her back leaned against one door and her feet almost reached the other. She pouted and glared down at her shoes.  
  
“‘Cause I hate him.”

 

         Silence lay heavy in the car. Blackwall remained turned to look at her but didn’t press for answers. She seemed to grumble into her scarf between flicking her gaze from him to the seat.

 

“I hate him ‘cause he thinks I’m an elf. And he hates elves.” Blackwall was about to ask what that meant considering how obviously she was one, but decided to keep the question to himself. It was clear she knew what she said.

 

“How do you know?”  
  
“There were some stupid kids in the park throwin’ rocks at me and callin’ me names. I chased after ‘em, and then _he_ got pissy ‘cause I scared his kids. Callin’ me “knife ear” and shit. I can see where they get it from.” Her foot kicked against the opposing door, though it didn’t budge.  
  
“I was gonna leave it alone, but later I saw him go into the house and I couldn’t help it. That’s why I was doin’ it.”

 

         Blackwall’s gaze held on her face, though his expression was unreadable. Sera shifted so that her shoulder was angled towards him in an effort to deter his stare. She slumped deeper into her seat the best she could in the cuffs.

 

“What? Are you gonna say somethin’ or not?” she finally mumbled. The officer shook himself from his observant stare and took a deep breath.

 

“You thought the best way to get revenge was by egging his property?”  
  
“It wasn’t revenge. It was…I don’t know. Impulsive, I guess. I wanted to hurt him like he hurt me. Throw somethin’ at _him_ , was just about to start breakin’ windows too. Doesn’t matter anyway. By tomorrow he’ll forget about me and just remember that some bastard made his whole house smell like shit. I know I’m gonna be pissed about this forever, so now we’re even.”

 

Sera stuck her nose up and huffed, wondering if maybe the answer was too personal. It was the only one she had however, given it _was_ the reason. Another minute of silence passed before the officer spoke up again.

 

“Do you live around here, Sera?” her brow lifted in suspicion, though she was still turned away from him.

  
“Why?”

 

“It’s freezing and the middle of the night. I’m surprised you were still outside.”

 

“None a’ your business, Beardy.”

 

“I just don't want you getting sick.”

 

Well, that was a surprising answer. She peered over her shoulder and watched him adjust the rearview mirror before trying to get the engine started again.

 

“What do you care? You’re just here to lock me up. And for your information, I don’t.”

 

“Do you have a home somewhere close?” his voice was laced with concern, almost fatherly in tone. It didn’t go unnoticed.

 

“No. My moth- the lady who took care o’ me, she’s dead. Has been for years.” She wasn’t stupid enough to tell him about the Jennys or their secret hideaway, but knew he’d keep pressing the issue if she didn’t come out with something.

 

         Blackwall didn’t turn back around for some time. His fingers grazed over the steering wheel in an uncomfortably tense motion. He seemed contemplative, maybe even guilty. Sera scoffed to herself. What’s he got to feel bad about? He’s the one getting paid to lock her ass up then it’s back to his own place with him.

 

When the officer finally did turn back, his expression was neutral again. A cop trick, she imagined. He was probably annoyed on the inside that he had to be stuck with her for so long.

 

“You know…I could show you where there’s a shelter around here.”

 

“What? I ain’t- I mean, no. Don’t need it.” She flopped onto her back again and stared up at the ceiling.

 

“Where would you be right now if I hadn’t caught you?” she answered with a shrug, refusing to look at him. He sighed and turned back to the dashboard, turning the key again a couple times before the car sounded weakly.

 

Sera sighed and braced herself for the long night ahead in a cell, when Blackwall opened his door and walked out into the snow. Sera’s eyebrow rose and she clumsily sat up as he came around to unlock her door. The sharp winter chill made her curl into herself, squinting out into the dark as the wind slapped her face.

 

“What? You need help pushin’?”

 

         Blackwall reached for her back and helped her to her feet before turning her around. Before she could comment she felt the cold metal loosen against her wrists and slip away. Her hands rubbed at the irritated skin as she looked up at him skeptically.

 

“What are you doin’?”

 

“I assume you have somewhere to sleep tonight?” he asked in his deadpanned voice.

 

“I might. I _was_ about to sleep in a holdin’ cell. What happened to that plan?” Sera stretched her arms and placed her hands on her hips.

 

“I’ll just say you slipped out while I was pushing the car.”

 

“Won’ you get in trouble?”  
  
“It’s just tagging. Nothing they’re going to lose sleep over trust me.” The officer said, opening his door and slipping inside. Sera dipped her head and tapped on the glass.

 

“Why’re you lettin’ me go?” she demanded. The window rolled down enough so that Blackwall’s face was unshielded.

 

“You’re just going to end up back out again tomorrow. Consider this a warning.”

 

“What?”  
  
“Sera I know you’re not stupid,” he sighed but answered firmly “you’re better than what you’re doing. You can really help yourself.”  


“Whatever. Like you know what I’m doin’.” The girl scoffed, standing up and turning her back to the man in the car.

 

“Sera.”

 

         There was no answer. Just the soft crunching of snow under her boots as she rocked side to side. It was nearly inaudible compared to the wind in her ears. She wanted to rub her hands together but refused to do so until he left. With a sigh Blackwall turned the key and the engine rumbled, the headlights flashed, reflecting the glittering snow on the ground. Sera turned one last time as he began to drive off.

 

“Take care of yourself out there.” He said, the wheels throwing up clumps of snow as he passed her. Before long he had driven off into the darkness, leaving her in the snowfall some distance from a familiar neighborhood.

 

She stuffed her hands into her pockets and trudged off, making her way to the Jennys. Somehow though she managed to feel a little bit warmer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> FANFIC COMMISSIONS ARE OPEN if you're interested here's more info: https://marabrosca.tumblr.com/post/175160160009/opening-da-fic-commissions


End file.
